Due to the nature of pulse-width modulated (PWM) signals, certain faults associated with PWM driver circuits may typically be detected during the “on” portion of the duty cycle, while others may be detected during the “off” portion of the duty cycle. However, few PWM driver fault conditions are detected during both portions of the duty cycle. Heretofore, fault detection circuits for PWM drivers have therefore typically employed synchronous detection schemes requiring complicated timing circuits operable to quickly determine the state of the PWM driver output signal relative to the PWM input signal so that fault detection may be accomplished during an appropriate portion of the duty cycle. It is desirable to avoid such synchronous fault detection schemes and complicated timing circuitry required thereby, and provide for asynchronous fault detection for PWM drivers using relatively simpler fault detection circuitry.